I'm Yours
by MalfoysLilDragon
Summary: What happens when the Weasley's have to adhere to a new marriage law and when Hermione gets swept up into it? *Slightly edited, and finally finished with a the real Chapter 14 added...sorry I missed that all!*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I began this story over two years ago. I just first want to say I'm sorry for taking so long to get this done. I have revamped what I have already written and am working on the rest of this story. There is another one in my head, but I told myself there is no way that I can do that one until I finish this one! Thank you to those who have been with this story since the beginning, and who have put it on their favorites. I am finishing this for you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor did I come up with any of the amazing characters. That honor belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.

Chapter One: Quite the Predicament

"They can't do this!"

"There's no way this is legal!"

"Oh Hermione!"

Hermione stared back at all of the redheads who looked at her sympathetically. She sighed.

"I'm not the only one guys, I'm surprised your father hasn't come home and announced it yet. It's everyone, all witches and wizards ages eighteen to forty have to get married, within the next six months to the person of the ministry's choice."

She saw quite a few faces go white with this. She wanted nothing more than to smirk at the twins who suddenly had realized that their party boy lives were flying out the window. Ron looked uncomfortably over at the couch where his sister sat with Draco Malfoy. Draco just raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"Got a problem mate?" Ginny slapped Draco in the arm and tried to shush him. "You don't have to worry about your sister marrying a stranger, she's marrying someone worse."

Ron gave him a dirty look. "Oh yeah? What, Snape?"

"First off, Snape is like fifty, he's exempt. Second, she's marrying me." All of the Weasley brothers jumped up and started yelling, until Molly came in with her wand up in a menacing manner. The room quickly quieted down.

"I guess that you have heard about the marriage law." Uproar began again and Molly shot a death glare at the twins who were making the most noise. "You are all going to have to just deal with this. If you do not marry in your allotted time and produce offspring in two years, you lose your position in the magical world."

"What the hell does that mean?" Ron's face was slowly growing red signaling one of two thing: anger or confusion. Though in all reality it could be a sign of both.

"It means that you lose all of your powers and have to live as a muggle. The purpose of this marriage law is to repopulate the wizarding community. We lost a lot of the population in the war. We have to rebuild or this world maybe be over in a matter of decades."

The room grew quiet at this though and all in it jumped when there was a knock at the window. Molly went over and opened it and a black owl with white spots jumped through. It was carrying a dark purple envelope- signaling that it was ministry business. Molly let the owl perch on her arm and she took it to food and water. She took the envelope and opened and read it as she stood in front of the group. Her eyebrows rose slightly.

"Well it seems that the ministry has decided who all of you are to marry. Draco you are correct, you are marrying Ginny." There were several yells from the room. Ginny lifted her chin defiantly at her brothers present, daring them to do something about it. Draco calmly draped his arm over Ginny's shoulder, smirking at Ron, who seemed to be yelling the loudest. The room quieted once again at Molly's death glare.

"Bill is already married to Fleur so we do not have to worry about him. Percy is married to Penelope Clearwater." She pursed her lips at this information. She had not had contact with her son after the whole Ministry of Magic fiasco when it was realized Voldemort was indeed back, and then he was employed as Fudge's spy to watch over the Weasley's activity when it came to Dumbledore. She was sure he would start talking to the family again after Voldemort's defeat, but obviously his pride had not let him. She had not realized that her son was still so angry at them as to get married without letting the family know. "Well, let's see, George is to marry Katie Bell and Fred is to marry Angelina Johnson." The twins looked at each other and shrugged. Those girls weren't that bad.

"Ron is paired with Lavender Brown." Ron started groaning and mumbling something about not liking Lavender. Ginny had a confused look on her face.

"Mum you skipped Charlie. Who is he marrying?" Molly looked back down on the list and her eyes widened.

"Oh goodness, Charlie is marrying-" She was interrupted at loud boot steps echoed through the house and stopped.

"Marrying Hermione Granger." Hermione spun towards the door and standing in the doorway was Charlie Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Better Left Unsaid

The room was absolutely silent. Hermione couldn't look anywhere but the floor. She was stunned. She had yet to get her letter, she was sure it was waiting for her at her flat, and she already knew what was included in the letter. The name of her future husband. Charlie Weasley. It wasn't that she was didn't like the Weasleys, it was more that she thought of them as her brothers. Charlie was eight years older than her! Why wasn't he paired with someone closer to his age?

Judging by the fact that everyone else was staring at them in shock, she assumed that they were thinking the same thing. Molly finally cleared her throat.

"Well since there are five of you getting married in the next six months I should probably start planning weddings." Suddenly groans filled the room. Draco got up and took Ginny's hand to help her up. He whispered something in her ear and they quietly left the room while the rest of the family kept groaning.

Hermione wanted nothing more than leave and go back to her flat where she could just sit in peace. Unfortunately Harry decided to show up at that exactly moment. He walked straight over to her.

"Did you get a letter Hermione?" Hermione nodded slowly. Her and Harry had been dating for the last couple of months, it was nothing too serious, but the law meant that there was no way to allow it develop any further. He enveloped her in a hard hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Hermione; they matched me with someone else."

They didn't notice as everyone else looked anywhere but them, it was a very uncomfortable scene. It was bad enough that they had just started dating, but to add to the fact that they had to break up and marry other people was horrible. That's when he asked the dreaded question.

"Who did they match you with?" Hermione stiffened. She was well aware that this could go bad. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Charlie." Harry blinked a couple of times.

"Charlie who?" That's when Charlie stepped in.

"Charlie me." Harry turned slowly towards Charlie and let Hermione go.

"Why would they match you with her? You are eight years older than her, and you have absolutely nothing in common." Charlie puffed out his chest slightly.

"And who did they put you with?" Harry deflated slightly at this.

"Some witch, Brianna Holmes. I don't even know her." Charlie slowly went red in the face.

"I would rather be with just 'some witch', instead I have to marry my little brother's best friend, I have to marry someone whom I consider to be like a little sister. You think you have mixed emotions about all of this, try thinking about what we are feeling right now. You get to marry a stranger, someone you can get to know, someone you can possibly grow to love. Hermione and I have to try to undo the relationship that we have and start over so that possibly one day we can not think of each other as more than just friends."

Harry looked abashed. "You can always divorce though right?" The Weasleys looked shocked. He looked around. "What?" Hermione stepped in this time.

"Harry, wizarding ceremonies mean that you bond for life. In the muggle world they say until death do us part as a part of their vows, but they don't mean it. In the wizarding hand fasting ceremony, it really is until death. You can never divorce or marry someone else, and with this law, if you don't marry the person they match you with, you lose all of your powers. None of us really have any choice in this unless we want to become Muggles. Marriage for life is our only choice." Harry felt his face grow warm. He distanced himself from Hermione; if things were ever going to work out for them in their perspective marriages they were going to have to work to be "just friends" again.

"Who did they put everyone else with then?" The rest of the men immediately crowded around Harry, talking and complaining loudly. Hermione took that moment to slide out of the room. She walked out the front door, out to the front gate, and leaned on it, looking out into the twinkling horizon. She didn't hear as Charlie came up behind her. He leaned on it next to her and they sat in silence for several moments. She finally looked over at him.

He really wasn't that bad looking. He was a bit shorter than the other Weasley men, which was fine by her; she was only 5'3. However, short in the family was still almost six feet tall. He wore a blue work shirt that had an open collar and rolled up sleeves. His arms were thick and muscular and currently were burn-free, which was surprising. He kept his thick, dark red hair short and was free of any facial hair. She couldn't see exactly what color brown his eyes were, but she suspected they were something like Ginny's dark, sparkling ones. She almost sighed out loud and looked back out over the fields were she could make out lightning bugs twinkling.

Charlie quickly took a peek over at her. She was wearing blue jeans and a light green sweater. She was slim and well-proportioned. Her long curly brown hair was pulled back in a messy bun and her golden brown eyes shined. He realized that it was from tears. He felt awkward. He never had a serious relationship. His job really didn't allow it. It was dangerous and he always felt that it was unfair for him to date anyone because he didn't want them to get too attached and then for something to happen.

Before he realized what he was doing he put his hand on her back and started rubbing it up and down in a reassuring manner. Hermione looked at him and then immediately burst into tears and ran back towards the Burrow. He could already tell that this was going to be harder than he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Comfortable Silence

Hermione sat at the table with bridal magazines spread out in front of her. Ginny was bent over, pouring over them. The diamond ring that Draco gave her glistened on her finger. It was a stunning princess cut pave-styled ring. Her long, red hair was piled on top of her head with a pen stuck in the middle of it. She sat with her legs crossed and wore a blue long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. She absentmindedly tapped another pen on the tabletop.

Hermione also had one sitting open, but she didn't even glance at it. She idly twirled the ends of her chestnut curls stared at the clock in the corner of the kitchen. It was the clock with all of the hands and the different places. Right now Charlie's hand was on work. He was supposed to show up when he was done with his last day of work.

Charlie decided that he needed to take the time to get to know Hermione further and accepted a job at the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the beast division for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. Hermione appreciated what a sacrifice this was for him; he loved working with dragons more than anything.

Charlie had explained to her that he had no problem with it. He knew that if they were to make it work he would have to move back to England. She was already high up in the Ministry's Improper Use of Magic Office and he didn't want her to feel the further anxiety of having to find a new job, learn to live in a new country, and be away from her friends and family. Besides, he said the plus side to it would be that he would be near his family again.

Ginny looked up and pushed a magazine towards Hermione. "What about these for bridesmaid dresses?" Hermione leaned over and looked. They were a rich blue color and very classy looking. Hermione nodded her approval. Ginny bit her lip softly in thought. "What for flowers though?"

Hermione pursed her lips, as she often did when she was pondering something. "What about white roses and blue Irises?" Ginny suddenly grinned.

"Those would be perfect! Thanks Hermione!" She wrote something in a notebook really quick and then continued to look over the magazines. Hermione knew that she should probably look at the magazines, but she just didn't have the motivation to do so. She always knew that she was only going to get married once (with all of the soul bonding and such) but she always thought that she was going to marry someone she loved. She looked back at the clock and Charlie's hand was now on traveling, seconds later it started moving and stopped on home. She heard a distinctive _pop_ moments later.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and studied the scene. Ginny was working away and didn't even look up, but Hermione had her arms crossed and was staring at him. He swallowed, and smiled the best he could.

"Get anything done today?" Hermione shrugged.

"We almost have Ginny's wedding planned." Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"And when is that? I thought her and Draco were getting married after us?" Hermione turned red.

"I was waiting for you." He grinned letting her know he wasn't mad.

"I'm here now." She gestured towards the open page.

"Then you can help pick out colors. What colors would you like Charlie?"

He faltered for a second and then picked the first two colors that he thought of, "Red and White." It was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Okay. Leave the rest to me then." Charlie just smiled at her.

"I don't start my new job until Wednesday, so we can get most of it done then I think, it can be our little project." Hermione just gave him a long look and then started to flip the pages of the magazine. Hermione stopped every now and then on certain pages, aware that Charlie was watching her the entire time. She finally looked up at him.

He motioned for her to follow him and walked out of the room. She paused and then finally sighed and went after him. She heard the front door close and she followed him out to the fence where he was leaning, much like the night that everything began.

She stood and stared at him for several moments. He was wearing dark brown pants tucked into tall leather boots. His long, dark green sweater was pushed up around his thick forearms. She almost thought him to look handsome for a moment. She walked up by his side and leaned on the fence next to him. He looked at her for a moment and then looked back out over the sprawling hills in front of them.

"When I was younger I always thought that I would be married to my job for the rest of my life. I figured that it would be me and dragons." Hermione nodded softly.

"I had different expectations too. I thought that I would be able to marry out of love." She trailed off.

"It seems that this marriage law has messed up both of our lives. We have to pick between marrying someone we don't know very well, or pick the life we want to live. But if we don't marry, the very world we love is stripped from us. It's just not fair."

Hermione did the unexpected – she laid her head on his shoulder. He looked down at the top of her head in surprise and then put his arm around her. They sat there for several minutes. She finally looked at him.

"Everything is going to be okay right Charlie?" Charlie fought the urge to kiss her on her forehead.

"I promise it will be." He looked out. "Someday."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

Hermione sighed as she stretched and sat up. Chrookshanks took that exact moment to jump on her lap. He pointed his squashed orange face towards her and meowed. Hermione raised and eyebrow at him.

"Hungry are we?" Crookshanks meowed again. Hermione chuckled and scratched him between the ears. "Well let's go eat then." Crookshanks jumped off of the bed and disappeared out the open door. Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She adjusted her tank top and shorts and slipped her feet into slippers. She shuffled slowly into her brightly painted kitchen.

Crookshanks was pacing back and forth of his porcelain bowls. Hermione just sighed and flipped the switch on her coffee machine. She then opened a cupboard and rummaged until she got a can of Crookshanks' favorite food. She opened it while yawning and then bent down to dump it in.

"I think that's a view I could get used to." Hermione jumped and turn around. Charlie was leaning in the doorway. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You could try, oh I don't know, knocking maybe? What are you doing here anyways?" Charlie pulled out a chair from the dining room table and sat down in it.

"We are supposed to go wedding shopping today, or did you forget?" Hermione flushed slightly. She had forgotten.

"No, I knew it was today. I was just thinking that maybe we could also go furniture shopping."

Charlie looked confused. "You have furniture."

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "I want this to feel like our place, not my place and you moved in. Besides I have something I need to pick up today anyways and I could use your help."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "You do realized you are a witch right? And that I'm a wizard?"

It was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow. "And that means what?"

"We can transfigure anything that is already here. Meaning we can save our money for things that are really important like a new house someday, or our children's education at Hogwarts. But we really need to get going, and before we do that, you need to get dressed."

Hermione went off into the other room while Charlie sat there. Crookshanks eventually was done eating and then came and jumped onto Charlie's lap. Charlie petted the cat, who started to purr loudly. Charlie petted the cat absentmindedly until Hermione returned.

Hermione threw her hair up into a messy bun and had on jeans, a dark green sweater, and dark brown leather boots. She had dark purple robes hanging over her arm. She paused and scratched Crookshanks' nose before putting on her robes. She went over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup of coffee. She mixed in some cream and sugar and then realized that she should probably offer Charlie some.

Charlie was leaning back in his chair observing her closely. She turned around and leaned against the counter. She hadn't closed her robes yet, so Charlie was still able to appreciate the way that her legs looked in jeans. 

"Would you like some coffee?" Charlie shook his head.

"No thanks, I've already had three cups. We should probably get going after you are done with yours anyways." Hermione gave a brisk nod and swallowed the rest of hers down quickly. She placed the cup into the sink and then fastened the clasps on her robes. She tucked her wand and money pouch into one of her pockets.

Charlie set Crookshanks down on the floor. "Where should we apparate first?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose for a moment. "How about Diagon Alley? We can go to Madam Malkin's first for robes for everyone. Then we can head out into Muggle London for anything else we might need."

Charlie agreed and a second later both disappeared with a _pop_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/N: I'm going to be the first to admit that the last chapter was kind of boring. I started it and then it just didn't go where I wanted it to. Sorry about it ending up being a filler chapter. What I had hoped for it was to show the developing relationship between Hermione and Charlie and I probably fell short of that goal. However, I hope that this chapter goes much, much better. Also I apologize for the long time between postings. I just got done with my midterms and spring break so hopefully I can do better, but soon I have a lot of papers and presentation. So I am going to be the first to admit that this story is going to be really slow coming until the end of May. Once that happens the story is going to fly!

Hermione and Charlie sat and looked at the dark red dress robes that Madam Malkin was showing them. They were of a flowing material and had square cut necklines. Hermione nodded.

"I like them. I think they are the perfect color red! Not too light and not too dark. They shouldn't clash with Ginny's hair too much."

Charlie agreed. This was almost too easy. They agreed on the male's dress robes with no problems, and now the bridesmaid dresses were picked with no argument at all. They had agreed to transfigure most of the wedding necessities, though it would be time consuming. After making appointments with Madam Malkin for various fittings, they left the store.

"Why don't we go see what the twins are up to?" Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Last time I was in there my hair turned purple and I couldn't figure out how to undo it for a week. Why don't you go ahead and I'll run and get Crookshanks his food and meet you back in there. That way I can minimize the chance of my hair turning purple again." Charlie gave her arm a reassuring squeeze and went off in the opposite direction. Hermione made her way slowly to Magical Menagerie. She went in and smiled at the clerk. Lavender Brown grinned back.

"Hello Hermione! How are you?" Hermione shrugged.

"You know, work and planning a wedding. How are you and Ron coming along?"

Lavender smiled and blushed slightly. "It's going. He gave me a ring last Saturday." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Let me see!" Lavender immediately thrust out her hand. It was a simple round diamond on a yellow gold band. "It's beautiful."

"How are you and Charlie doing?"

"Well speaking of Charlie, I have a package that I need to be delivered to my apartment." Lavender nodded knowingly.

"It's already to go would you like us to deliver it in like fifteen minutes? That way it won't be alone for too long." Hermione grinned and clasped her hands together.

"Perfect, now I better buy some food for Crookshanks so Charlie doesn't get suspicious."

Hermione lefts several minutes later with a bag of food and walked towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, when she arrived she entered the store cautiously. Charlie was leaning against the counter talking to Fred and George. Hermione paused and glanced around the room.

"Don't worry Hermione we got rid of the Flying Purple Poopers, they were creating too much of a mess." Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat the bag on the counter. Charlie peered in.

"Dragon Liver?" Hermione wrinkled her nose and nodded.

"Yeah, it's Crookshanks favorite. Smells like bloody shit though. I'm going to go on home, we have a huge apartment full of furniture to transfigure, unless you want to live at home with your mother for another day that is. If you do I can just wait." Charlie suddenly had a panicked look on his face.

"Oh no, I can come too. Just let me finish talking to Fred and George and I'll be right over." Hermione nodded and picked back up the bag.

"Alright then. Bye Fred, George." The two men raised their hands and Hermione proceeded to disapparate with a _pop_. She appeared in the living room to find a blue box with a large white bow sitting in the middle. She was going to approach it when she heard Charlie arrive in the other room. She heard some fumbling and then he walked in a moment later. He had taken his robes off to reveal a light blue t-shirt and jeans.

Crookshanks had chosen to come in and investigate the soft sounds coming from the box. Charlie looked at the box quizzically and then glanced at Hermione. Hermione put an innocent look on her face and shrugged lightly. As Crookshanks started to sniff the box it gave a loud, slightly muffled noise and shook. Crookshanks jumped high in the air and then took off to under the couch. Charlie approached the box and lifted the lid.

Suddenly a little brown and white puppy head popped out. It gave a little yip as Charlie picked it up. He looked over at Hermione.

"What is this?" She grinned.

"It's for you. It's a Crup puppy. I know how much you miss working with dragons, and I know that the puppy isn't much of a replacement, but there was no way I could get you a dragon. So I got him, it's a boy puppy."

"I know" Charlie said wryly as he turned towards her. The puppy had peed all over Charlie in excitement. Hermione gasped and started laughing as Charlie handed her the puppy and walked into the other room. She looked at the puppy and gave it an affectionate scratch on his head. It started to lick her chin. She walked into the other room to check on Charlie and stopped dead in her tracks.

Charlie stood in front of her with his shirt off. He turned and noticed her in the room. She turned beet red and started to back slowly out of the room. She almost tripped on a rug and turned even redder. She set the puppy down and fled the room. Moments later she felt a tugging on her robes. She turned and looked down to find the puppy tugging on her robes with his teeth. She picked him up and nuzzled him.

"Oh boy, I'm so mortified. I couldn't do anything but stare! I mean I know I have seen Harry and Ron without a shirt on, but I couldn't help but stare at Charlie. What has gotten into me?"

"Attraction. Desire. You take your pick." Hermione's head snapped up when she heard Charlie's voice. She turned deep red all over again. He walked slowly over to her. She tried to look down at the puppy. He gently lifted her chin. "It's okay, I have a shirt on this time."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. He smiled. "I like it when you laugh, you look beautiful when you do it." She looked at him, shocked.

"Beautiful? I don't think so. I'm just plain Hermione Granger." Charlie frowned.

"Plain Hermione Granger? You should try looking in a mirror sometime darling. You are anything but plain." He looked into her golden brown eyes and then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Hermione felt her eyes flutter shut as he kissed her harder. He placed his hands on her hips and bent his head to deepen the kiss. Right as he was about to, he felt a warm tongue on his chin. He pulled back quickly. Hermione's cheeks were flushed and her lips were slightly puffed. He looked at her confused.

"Did you just lick my chin?" Hermione frowned.

"No. Did you try to lick mine?" Charlie looked down at the same time as Hermione to see that the puppy was staring back up at them from Hermione's arms, with his forked tail wagging hard. They both started to laugh really hard. Hermione set the puppy down. He gave her a quick hard kiss.

"Well let's get going on the furniture so I don't have to go back to my mother's tonight shall we?"

Hermione grinned and pulled her wand out of the folds of her robes.

"How do you feel about pink?" Charlie grimaced.

"I guess I can live with it." Hermione chuckled and gave a flick of her wand. The living room walls turned into a azure shade of blue.

"How about that?" Charlie kissed the top of her head.

"It's great. Now let's get to work."

A/N: For those of you who do not know what a Crup is, it's a magical dog that looks like a Jack Russell Terrier and has a forked tail. It is extremely loyal to wizards but hates muggles. So we shall see how this plays out later :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-

Hermione plopped down on the fluffy light yellow couch. Charlie followed suit. Hermione looked around the room. They had finally finished the apartment. The living room went from a dull beige color to a bright blue with light yellow couches, light hardwood flooring, and large open windows. The bedroom was a sage color with a large king-sized bed covered in a white down comforter. The bathroom was a light peach color and white tiling. The kitchen was a bright cheery yellow with dark wood cabinetry and floors. The guest bedroom was lavender with white bedding. The apartment was nice and cozy and Charlie could finally move out of his parents' house.

The puppy came trotting into the living room. Hermione looked over at Charlie, "We should probably name the little guy." The puppy sat down and looked at him with his head cocked quizzically. Hermione chuckled at it. Charlie looked thoughtful for several minutes and then grinned.

"How about Whizzer?" Hermione let out a bark of laughter.

"I think that it's perfect! What do you think Whizzer?" The puppy gave a yip and ran towards the couch. He put his two front paws and to look up at Hermione and Charlie. Hermione picked him up and put him on the couch with the two of them. He sat in the middle and looked at both of them and wagged his tail hard. Hermione patted the puppy's head.

"I think it's time you met my parents." Charlie glanced over at Hermione.

"What?"

"We are getting married in a month, it would probably be best if you met them before it happens." Charlie nodded slowly.

"I guess it's only fair, I mean you have known my parents for a long time now."

Hermione bit her lip. "There's just one thing. They don't know about the law, and I'm not sure if I want to tell them."

Charlie looked concerned. "You want to lie to your parents?"

"They have already had to deal with the fact that I was best friends with one of the most prestigious wizards in our world, and by doing so meant that I was targeted just as much as he was. They had to go into hiding when Voldemort went after them; they weren't able to hear from me for two years, they didn't know if I was dead and alive. They are already skeptical of our world Charlie, to tell them that the finally peaceful world is forcing me to marry simply because they need to fulfill procreation requirements, would cause them to make me chose between this world and them, and that is a choice that I am not sure if I can make. So if I can bypass ever having to make that choice, I'm going to."

Charlie took her hand. "Then we won't tell them. How about we have them over for dinner?"

Hermione looked at him in pure admiration. He was not only taking this in full stride, he was being really sweet about the whole thing. She impulsively leaned over and kissed him. He touched her cheek softly and gently pressed his tongue into her mouth. Her hands snaked up into his hair. She opened her mouth to grant him better access. He kissed her deeply for several minutes and then began to edge back. Her eyes fluttered opened and golden brown met dark brown. He kissed her forehead.

"I take that as a yes?" Hermione smiled softly.

"Yes. But we have to figure out what to do with Whizzer." Charlie looked puzzled for a moment and then realization dawned on him.

"Oh I forgot, Crups are not partial to Muggles, I would hate if your parents were to have their ankles nipped at all night. I'm sure Mum will watch him, if not Ginny will, she loves animals. When would you like them over?" Hermione bit her lip softly, it seemed to be something she did often as she pondered something.

"Does Tuesday work?" Charlie nodded.

"Perfectly. Give me a second, I have something for you." He got up and walked out of the room. He came back in a few minutes later and sat back down next to her. He handed her a small red velvet box. She looked up at him in surprise.

"What is this?" Charlie grinned.

"You won't know if you don't open it, will you?"

She opened it slowly and her eyes widened when she saw the sparkle. Snuggled in black velvet was an engagement ring. It was an oval cut diamond set in a white gold band with oval sapphires set on either side of the main stone. She picked it up gingerly. He took it from her.

"I think a ring will make it seem like more of an engagement of want than of force. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." He slid the ring onto her ring finger of her left hand and she threw her arms around his neck. Charlie rubbed her back. They sat like that for several more minutes until they heard a knock at the door. They broke apart.

"I wonder who that is?" Charlie stood up and headed to the door. Hermione sat back and Whizzer hopped into her lap. She heard Charlie laugh. Moments later Ginny came in with Charlie. She was grinning. Whizzer shook his butt and yipped at Ginny. She rushed over and picked him off of Hermione's lap.

"Oh isn't he the cutest thing ever?" Whizzer licked the tip of her nose. Hermione stood up.

"This is a pleasant surprise. How are you doing Ginny?" Ginny's smile faded slightly. She sat down on one of the cushy armchairs.

"I need your help. Both of you actually." She paused and looked down at the squirming puppy. "I wasn't sure who else to go to."

Hermione looked concerned and motioned for Charlie to sit down. "What's the matter Ginny?"

"Draco and I have to move the wedding up, and I'm not sure how to tell Mum and Dad. We need some kind of excuse." Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you need to move the wedding up so fast?" Ginny looked guilty and murmured something.

Hermione knew exactly why. "You are pregnant aren't you Ginny?" Ginny looked up and nodded guilty. Hermione could feel Charlie tense up next to her. She patted his shoulder. "I can see why you need to move it up. How far along are you?"

"Two months." Hermione chuckled.

"Well you could always elope, but if you are determined to have a big wedding, the only thing I can suggest is try to find an excuse other than pregnancy to have the wedding so soon. Like the Malfoy Manor is due for renovations and you mixed up dates, so you need to move it up." Ginny started to smile.

Charlie looked at his sister. "You do realize that people are going to do the math on the pregnancy when the baby is born, right Ginny?" Ginny sighed.

"I know but I would rather deal with it then, and not now. You know Mum and Dad can't stay mad for long once they have a grandchild in their arms." Charlie chuckled.

"I suppose they can't. You know Fleur and Bill are not going to be too happy about the fact that you are having the first grandchild. But if you are happy and rushing this wedding is something you really want to do then I will help you."

Hermione got up and sat on the chairs arm and draped a comforting arm across Ginny's shoulder. "And just think Ginny, it's not like they can make you call off the wedding- you have to get married to Draco, and if anything, you two are just starting on the reproduction order a little sooner than thought. Now how about you go home to Draco and I'll be over tomorrow to help you figure out what to say to your parents." Ginny got up and set a sleeping Whizzer on the chair. She kissed them both on the cheek and bid them good night. They heard the door shut. Hermione went back over to Charlie.

"I'm going to go to bed I think, I have to get to the office early tomorrow." She kissed him softly and a moment later he heard the bedroom door shut softly. He looked over at the sleeping dog.

"Well I think that this is going better than I thought it would." He patted the puppy on the head and headed to the guestroom.

A/N: So sorry that this chapter took so incredibly long, and it's not even that good! I hope to get the next one out soon, like either tomorrow or the next day. Thanks to all of my readers!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hermione sighed as she apparated into the apartment. She pulled off her robes and caught a whiff of an intriguing scent. She laid her robes over one of the arm chairs and walked into the kitchen. Charlie had a towel slung over his shoulder and he was stirring something in a saucepan. He looked casual in his khaki slacks and a dark green sweater pushed up to his elbows. She walked up behind him and peered over his shoulder. He was stirring what appeared to be a red pasta sauce. In the pot behind the sauce, spiral noodles bubbles away in the boiling water. He waved his wand and stirred the noodles. Hermione placed her hands around his waist.**_

"_**Smells delicious." He turned slightly and smiled at her.**_

"_**Hello, have a good day at work?" She sighed and left to lean against the counter.**_

"_**I had to go and reprimand a group of teenage wizards who thought it would be funny to mess with an elderly muggle. I finally got back to the office only to find a pile of ashes and my paperwork in cinders, turns out the one of the kids had pureblood parents and the parents thought I was a disgrace for stopping them, because Muggles are not worth my effort, blah, blah, blah. I ignored the rest of the howler that arrived shortly after I showed back up. So I had to redo all of that paper work, which was not fun at all."**_

_**Charlie filled the spoon with sauce and offered it to her with his hand underneath it. "Here try this, all I need is to cook a crappy dinner to make your day complete." She grinned and blew on it softly. She leaned forward and took some sauce into her mouth. She closed her eyes as the hot sauce touched her tongue, she then opened her eyes.**_

"_**It's delicious." She glanced around. "Where's Whizzer?" Charlie chuckled.**_

"_**Ginny came and picked him up, but not before he peed on the couch leg and the rug. I have a feeling house breaking that puppy is going to be tricky." Hermione smiled.**_

"_**I'm going to go change before my parent's get here." She walked into the main bedroom and pulled open the armoire. She changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and a loose gray sweater with a black camisole underneath. She pulled out her messy bun and opted for a ponytail instead. Just as she was double checking her appearance she heard the doorbell. She swallowed hard. She heard Charlie's voice and then the answering of her parent's voices.**_

_**She walked out of the bedroom to find her father shaking Charlie's hand.**_

"_**Nice to meet you Mr. Granger, Hermione has told me so much about you." Howard Granger looked over to find Hermione leaning in the doorway. He grinned at her.**_

"_**Hello pumpkin!" Hermione rushed over and let her father envelope her in a hug. He had her golden brown eyes and black hair, but what surprised Charlie was how tall he was in comparison to Hermione. Hermione then noticed her mother, Jane, she was smiling at her. Charlie could see who Hermione looked the most like. They were both shorter and slight and had the curly brown hair, Hermione had her full red lips and smile. Hermione quickly pulled her mother to her.**_

"_**Hello Mum, I've missed you so much!" Charlie stood back patiently. Hermione finally let go of her mother and took Charlie's hand, they had met Charlie before at several things, including the ceremony where Hermione had been awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class.**_

"_**Mum and Dad, you remember Charlie." Charlie smiled at the both of them.**_

"_**Why don't you come in and sit down? Dinner is almost done." They followed Hermione into the dining room and Charlie went into the kitchen to finish cooking. Hermione had opted to keep her engagement in her pocket until they told her parents. She knew that a ring would be very obvious since she wore very little jewelry. They sat down at the dining room table. The table was set with brightly colored plates and a vase of white and yellow roses sat in the middle. Hermione's parents sat across from each other and Hermione took a seat at the end of the table.**_

_**Charlie came in a moment later levitating all of the food. It landed gently and several minutes later the four of them were eating. Hermione and Charlie made quiet conversation for several minutes and when the apple pie arrived Hermione knew that it was then or never. She slipped the ring out of her pocket and back onto her finger.**_

"_**Mum and Dad, we have something to tell you." Her father raised his eyebrow expectedly and her mother had a small smile as if she knew what was about to happen. Hermione raised her hand slowly. "Charlie and I are engaged to be married, and the wedding is next month."**_

_**Harold blinked several times. Hermione's mother smiled. "Congratulations honey."**_

"_**I thought you were dating Harry?" Hermione's smiled faltered for a mere moment, but it was enough for Harold to notice. "What is it that you are not telling us Hermione Jane Granger?"**_

_**Hermione looked panicked for a moment and Harold pressed on, "Did he hurt you?"**_

"_**No! It was a….mutual agreement." Harold kept pressing her.**_

"_**And then you turned around have been with Charlie for about 2 months and now you are suddenly engaged. It's too soon! Are you pregnant, is that why you are getting married?"**_

_**Charlie could see the tears well up in Hermione's eyes. "No sir, she is not pregnant."**_

"_**You are so much older than her. I can understand the need for you to get married and settle down soon, but what about Hermione? She's only twenty. This whole thing seems so wrong."**_

_**Hermione finally snapped. "Fine! FINE! You are right daddy. Charlie and I aren't in love, we didn't even date before becoming engaged. When Voldemort finally was defeated he left a huge hole in the wizarding population. People have not been getting married or having children fast enough to repopulate, so the ministry has stepped in and have passed a law deeming that all witches and wizards much get married within six months of the law and have a child within two. If we do not comply we are cast out of the wizarding worlds without our powers. I was matched with Charlie and I chose to stay in the world that I love by marrying someone that I do not love. I know that you have not always been happy with the world that I live in, but know that without this world, I'm not whole and if you can't support that then don't bother showing up to the wedding." She got up and fled out of the room.**_

_**Harold looked down at his lap. He finally looked up and met Charlie's eyes. "I didn't know. I was just concerned. I don't want my little girl to be unhappy." Charlie stood up and patted his arm.**_

"_**I understand. I will talk to her and I'm sure all will be well in the morning. You are welcome to stay in the guestroom if you do not feel like heading home tonight. It's the third down on the right." He walked down the hall and knocked on the bedroom door softly. He didn't hear an answer and walked in. She was laying face down on the bed, crying softly. Charlie went around to the other side and lay down next to her. He touched her hair softly. She lifted her head and it pained him to see her tearstained cheeks and red eyes.**_

"_**It's okay Hermione, your father understands that you are just doing what you need to. He doesn't think any less of you, he just wants you to be happy." Hermione gave a half smile.**_

"_**Really?" Charlie touched her face softly.**_

"_**Really." He looked at her eyes, shining again and suddenly had the urge to kiss her. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She lifted her hand and snaked it through his hair and kissed him harder. She pried his mouth open with her tongue and deepened the kiss. His hands found her waist and pulled her closer. He let his hands run along the hem of her shirt briefly, he felt her shiver and slipped his hand under. He skimmed the soft skin of her flat stomach and met with the lacy material of her bra. She sucked in her breath as he touched the top of her breast. She let her hand lower until Charlie suddenly pulled back and looked at her.**_

"_**I think we should wait. Until we are married. Not that I don't want to. I just think that it will give us something to look forward to." **_

_**Hermione smiled and kissed him again, "All right, let's just go to bed then." **_

_**Charlie kissed Hermione on the top of the head several minutes later before turning off the lamp on his side of the bed.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione sat at her desk and rubbed her temples lightly. It had been a hectic day. She had to go to the court hearing of the group of teenage wizards who had taunted the elderly muggle. The parents lined up in the stands, directly across from where Hermione sat so that she could plainly see the dirty looks. After the kids had been found guilty and had been sentenced to do community service in the muggle world without magic, one or two hexes flew her way from the parents. Luckily there was a shield in place to protect her from such things. So all in all it had been a long day.

The wedding was now only a day away and Hermione had to go straight from work for her final dress fitting. Though the majority of the wedding had been done the traditional wizarding way, Hermione had opted for a Muggle wedding dress. This was her last hour at work until she and Charlie got back from their honeymoon two weeks from now.

She sighed and picked up her stack of paperwork and started shuffling it. She was about halfway through when a messenger came to her desk, carrying a large vase full of red roses and white calla lilies, her wedding flowers. She signed the paper the messenger was waving at her and then set the flowers on her desk, she picked up the card.

_Hello Love,_

_One week to go. May these keep you going, see you tonight at the rehearsal dinner._

_Yours,_

_Charlie_

Hermione smiled and set the card next to the vase. She went back to her paperwork, eager to be done now. Twenty minutes later she sent the flowers to her apartment and then went off to dress shop. She walked in with the bell jingling and the dress shop owner came out from the back. She smiled when she saw Hermione.

"Ready for your last dress fitting?" Hermione nodded nervously.

"As ready as I think I am going to be." The owner chuckled and ushered her into the back room. Hermione went into the dressing room and was helped into her dress. She came out into the main room and stood in front of the mirror. The owner flitted around her and fluff this and that and smoothed other parts. Hermione turned to look at herself sideways and smiled. She felt beautiful.

She stepped down minutes later and got back into her normal clothes.

She accepted the dress, now wrapped and on a hanger, paid for it and left to stop by the apartment. Once there she could hear Charlie showering.

She put the dress in the closet and pulled out a shimmering ivory dress. She turned her attention to her hair, which was quite messy due to the traveling she had been doing. She brushed it smooth and pulled it back into a simple bun. She pulled on the dress and put on a thin, gold chain with a ruby gem in the shape of a tear drop. She looped the matching earrings into her ears, and redid her makeup to include smoky eyes and pale glossy lips. She was slipping some of the red roses that Charlie had got her into her bun when Charlie came into the bedroom. He was fastening his dark blue dress robes.

Charlie stopped when he saw her and smiled softly. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." Whizzer came tearing into the room moments later dragging Hermione's rehearsal bouquet behind him. She giggled and tried to tug it from him. He growled playfully and tried to tug it back. She finally located one of his squeaky toys hiding under the bed and tossed it. He went for it. He let go of the bouquet and ran the other way. She tossed the bouquet onto her bed and looked in the mirror and smoothed a loose curl.

Charlie picked up the large bouquet. "No offense darling, but this thing is hideous, is this what you are carrying down the aisle?"

Hermione chuckled. "It's a muggle tradition, Charlie. The bride carries a bouquet made of the gift bows from all of the presents that she received at her bridal shower. I will be carrying a different bouquet down the aisle. Speaking of aisles, we need to get going, I'm sure everyone is waiting. Not to mention I'm starving."

Charlie kissed the top of her head. "Let's go then." He whistled and Whizzer came tearing into the room. "You be good, no chewing any of Mum's shoes, no pissing on the couch, no pooing on the bathroom rug, you hear?" Whizzer let out a whiny bark, and Hermione bent to pat him on the head as she walked out of the room. Charlie followed quickly and they disapparted to the Burrow.

They arrived in the middle of a hectic living room. Ginny rushed past carrying a box of tablecloths. Hermione intercepted her and grabbed the box. "You shouldn't be carrying anything."

Ginny rolled her eyes and softly touched the small bump that was growing. "I'm only three months along. I'm fine."

"How was your honeymoon by the way?" Ginny smiled softly.

"Wonderful. We went to Paris, it was amazing. Though Draco was being anal the entire time."

Draco swept by and took the box of tablecloths from Hermione. "Only because you were overexerting yourself the whole time, running here and there like a mad woman. Hermione, your parents are looking for you, I think Molly and Arthur are talking to them in the kitchen." Hermione handed her gift bow bouquet to Ginny and squeezed Charlie's arm before leaving the room.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Charlie. "Things look like they are going well." Charlie shrugged.

"As well as can be expected. I think we are finally beyond the whole awkward, she's Ron's friend and I'm Ron's older brother stage, it feels like we can finally move on to an intimate relationship."

"I'm glad, they obviously knew what they were doing when they put you two together. I've heard nothing but pleasant surprises when they have been matching people up, they may have made choices that sounded absurd to some, but they work." She sighed. "I should probably go outside and see if Dumbledore is ready. Just think this time tomorrow, you two will be married."

Charlie just smiled softly has his sister bustled off. He walked into the kitchen, which was obviously the center of the chaos going on. Molly randomly flicked her wand to make sure that pots were still being stirred. Hermione's parents were sitting the table with Authur laughing. Hermione had her hands on her hips trying to look cross. He put his arm around her waist.

"Would you like to tell our parents that taking a joint vacation to Bermuda isn't a good idea?"

Charlie looked at her. "Why not?"

She looked at him. "They want to go the same time as us."

Charlie snorted. "No way, how about you guys go next month? Or how about during the winter?"

Molly just gave her wand another wave, "Fine, fine, I suppose we won't intrude on your honeymoon."

Fred came skidding into the room, "Dumbledore is here." Molly jumped up and clapped her hands together.

"Excellent we can start and then dinner will be done just in time."

"I'll go out by the arch then." Charlie brushed his lips on Hermione's temple. "See you in a few minutes, love."

Ginny came in a few moments after the kitchen emptied itself except for the bride, her father, and her bridesmaids, Ginny and Luna. Ginny handed Hermione the fake bouquet and they lined up at the kitchen door to go outside. They had decided to not have a ring bearer and flower girl since there was no younger children in either family. Luna walked out first, followed by Ginny. Hermione's parents stood on either side of her and gently took an elbow. She could see Charlie standing at the altar with Bill and Ron.

Her father patted her cheek. "Its just rehearsal my dear."

Hermione sighed and gave a weak laugh. "But it's a rehearsal for the real thing tomorrow."

"Do you love him?"

Hermione looked at Charlie and his smiling face. "Not yet, but I will."

Hermione's father squeezed her arm, "Friendship is a fine start love. Focus on that and you two will go far."

"Let's go Daddy."

About twenty minutes later Hermione and Charlie were seated at the head of the table and Hermione was grinning through a large mouthful of chicken. Harry had his arm draped casually across the shoulders of a very pretty brunette witch. Brianna Holmes had been sent to the states when she was a child after her parents were killed by Death Eaters. Hermione felt sorry for her that she had returned to her mother country only to learn that she had to be married in a short time. The easy going woman seemed to take it in stride. The Weasley's were trying to talk loudly over each other, and the Granger's was laughing at George and Fred making faces at whatever Ron was saying. Charlie put his hand on Hermione's knee and leaned in.

"It's almost over with. This time tomorrow we will be dancing at our reception."

Hermione smiled at him softly. "We will won't we? Just so you know, my mother is insisting that I stay the night here."

Charlie chuckled. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"She's a firm believer in waiting before marriage, not to mention she is extremely superstitious and doesn't want you to see me until I'm walking down the aisle."

Charlie squeezed her knee. "It's okay, I admire her convictions. Though it will be positively agonizing to spend a night from you."

"It is funny isn't it? That when we were matched it seemed like the end of the world, and now this seems almost natural?" Hermione took a sip of her wine.

Before Charlie could answer Ginny tapped her spoon against her glass of water. Everyone looked to her as she stood.

"I know that I still have to speak at the reception tomorrow, so I'll keep this short and sweet. There are some reminders that I have to make. First, the groomsmen need to meet at Charlie and Hermione's flat at noon tomorrow, and the bridesmaids, Mum, and Jane need to be here at eleven to get their hair done. Next, while those of Hermione's family who are attending know that Hermione is a witch, I am kindly asking that we keep the magic to a minimum. The last thing we need to do is scar the poor muggles, Fred and George." Laughter broke out. Ginny paused and grinned. "Finally last but not least, let's raise our glasses to the bride and groom. May you enjoy your day tomorrow, because from experience I know, it goes much too fast. To Hermione and Charlie."

Around the room chorused in unison, "Hermione and Charlie!"

Scraping of the chairs were heard and Hermione and Charlie soon found themselves out at the gate where they talked right after learning the news of their impending marriage. Charlie put his arm around Hermione. She leaned in, suddenly it all clicked. It felt so right.

"Don't miss me too terribly tonight, all right?" Hermione said.

Charlie chuckled. "I'll try not to, I'll have to let Whizzer sleep in our bed so I won't miss having you next to me."

"Charlie there is something I need to tell you before we get married tomorrow." Charlie stiffened, waiting for bad news.

"What is it?"

Hermione looked at him and met his dark eyes. "I love you."

Charlie swallowed hard. She quickly put her hand on his chest.

"You don't have to say it back Charlie. I just wanted you to know that I love you, I know that you don't love me yet, but I know you will."

Charlie suddenly kissed her hard on the mouth, "You insufferable know-it-all. I love you now. I have since the first time you laid your head on my shoulder. It just took a while for me to realize it."

Hermione laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "We are going to have a marriage of love, not of arrangement."

"I'm going to love you the rest of my days, Hermione Jane Granger."

"Ah, tomorrow it will be Hermione Jane Weasley, you silly goose."

"I like the sound of that."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay so Sharap'n had a good two cents, and I totally agree with her point, but let me explain the position I took. I needed some kind of leverage to make my characters do what I want. If you think about it, the people in this story have already lost too much to war, that they don't want to lose their world as well. If you have had family members killed and your home destroy and your way of life completely altered, you are not going to want to give up the one thing that was constant through the whole ordeal. If I was in that position, I would go along with the law in hopes that everything I lost was not in vain. So there is why I used the mandate that I did when writing the law. I hope that clears up my way of thinking! Just one more chapter until the wedding! (this is an old author'snot, but I left it so if anyone else had the same question they could just refer to this!)

Chapter Nine

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the light. She blinked several times and stretched. Then suddenly she caught her breath. It was her wedding day. It was the day that she was going to marry the man she loved.

It had been hard for her to come to that realization. But when she put her head on his shoulder it seemed so- right. Perfect. As if it had been meant to be. She thought about the marriage law and realized that as angry as she had been in the first place, she was glad that it had been put in place. She never would have married Charlie if it hadn't been forced upon them.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a short rap on the door. Ginny stuck her head in, and grinned. "Good morning Miss Granger."

Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes and threw back the covers. "That's the last time I'm going to hear that. Soon it will be Mrs. Weasley."

Ginny grimaced, "Sounds like Mum."

Hermione chuckled, "But I'll be Mrs. Charles Weasley."

"True. Lucky you. Anyways, it's time to get up so we can get started on your hair and such."

Hermione looked at the clock on the nightstand. She yelped, "It's ten-thirty already! Why didn't anyone wake me up? I still have to go and see if the garden is set up properly, or if the reception tent has been done up right."

Ginny held up her hand. "Hermione, everything is done, I overlooked it myself. Everything is just how you wanted it."

Hermione relaxed. "I believe you. I'll take a shower and be out in a bit."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think it would be that easy. I was sure you would argue and want to see the tent and such. You can take a bath and soak for as long as you want now. Plenty of time in the schedule."

Hermione swung her legs over the bed's edge. "Before my bath, I think I would like some breakfast."

Ginny grinned. "Mum is downstairs cooking a feast."

"I'll grab my robe and be down in a minute."

Ginny's redhead disappeared and Hermione sighed and followed suit. She walked into a kitchen full of chattering woman. Hermione's mother was sitting next to Molly sipping coffee and having danishes. Ginny was laughing with Luna and pouring syrup over her pancakes.

The kitchen was completely clear of any utensils moving themselves, and the family clock had been removed. The burrow looked just like any other rural British home. Even the garden gnomes had been sent on a vacation to Malfoy Manor for the day, much to their delight and the Malfoy's chagrin.

Hermione beamed at her mother before picking up a Danish and settling down with a cup of hot tea. Her mother patted her hand. "Did you sleep all right darling?"

"Like a rock Mum." Mrs. Weasley chuckled.

"I couldn't sleep a wink on the night of my wedding. I've loved Arthur since we were young, but the night before I kept wondering if I was doing the right thing. It scared the wits out of me that I was going to be with one man for the rest of my life."

Ginny suddenly spoke up. "Oh hush Mum, you know it was the right choice. Look, you are scaring the wits out of Hermione."

Hermione had indeed gone a little white in the face. Mrs. Weasley followed her gaze and Charlie was standing in the doorway. Molly jumped up, "Charles Weasley, you are not supposed to be here! You are supposed to stay at your flat until the wedding!"

Charlie gave a sheepish grin. "I know, but I need to talk to Hermione."

Hermione stood up, "It's alright Molly, I'll be back down in a minute."

Charlie gestured for her to follow him and they went up to Ginny's room.

"What's going on Charlie?" Charlie looked concerned. He pulled a rolled newspaper from his back pocket and handed it to her. She unfolded the paper and looked at the front page.

"Teenage Wizards Kill Multiple Muggles " Hermione whispered. "These are the ones that were picking on the muggle man. These are the ones I was telling you about. They were actually killing Muggles, not just messing with them? Oh Merlin. I let them get away with murder. I told the judge to just enforce community service in the muggle world. They killed the Muggles they were working with. This is, this is all my fault." Her face grew more frantic as she read the article. "Why would anyone do this?"

Her eyes suddenly shot to the door. "What if their parents go after my family now that their kids are going to go to Azkaban?"

Charlie placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Harry has already put a high amount of security on the wedding, and he's going to put some Auror's on your family for awhile he determines the situation. The reason I showed you this, is because I thought you should know. If you want to move the wedding until this is dealt with I fully understand."

Her cheeks regained some of their color and her golden eyes met his dark ones. "No, we will go ahead with the wedding. I just," She took a deep breath, "Thank you Charlie for not trying to hide this from me until after the wedding. It means a lot to me."

Charlie cupped her chin and gave her a warm kiss on the lips. "I need to go get ready, I'm sure our Dad's and the guys are wondering where I am."

Hermione looked at the clock and sighed. "So much for that bath. I am going to go ahead and take a shower if you will please tell my Mum and yours before you leave."

Charlie smoothed her hair and turned to leave. "I'll meet you at the wedding. I'll be the one up front."

Hermione blew him a kiss. "I'll be the one in white."

He shut the door and Hermione let out a breath of air as she headed for the shower.

An hour later Hermione was admiring the smooth chignon Molly had pulled her hair into. Ginny tucked in a large white rose and snugly placed her veil on the underside of the bun. Her makeup was light and natural and seemed to give her the appearance of a glowing bride. Her mother came in with a large white garment bag. Ginny helped Hermione off with her button up shirt and jeans until she was just wearing her slip and bridal undergarments. Hermione's mother unzipped the bag and pulled out the dress. Molly, Jane, and Ginny helped Hermione into the dress and several minutes later were standing back with tears in their eyes.

"Oh Hermione you look so beautiful." Hermione's mother dabbed her eyes with a white lacy handkerchief.

Hermione studied herself in the mirror. The gown was very simple. It was strapless and silk and had a tight bodice that floated from her hips down to the ground. The only color was a red sash that was pinned in place with a small diamond brooch and was tied in a bow in the back. She wore a single strand of pearls and a pearl in each ear. She heard strands of music from below and she knew that it was time to make the biggest commitment of her life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten- Two Souls Become One

Hermione's father came in quietly after the rest of the bridesmaids kissed her on the cheek and lined up to go to the altar. Her mother gave her a teary hug and also left with Mrs. Weasley. Soon it was just her and Harold.

"You look beautiful Hermione. Just like your mother on our wedding day." Hermione gave him a watery smile.

"Thank you Dad"

He handed her a large bouquet of red roses and white calla lilies. "Are you ready to do this darling?"

Hermione took a deep breath and smoothed the skirt of her gown. "I'm ready."

Hermione walked to the back door of the Burrow just as Ginny was leaving to walk down the aisle. Hermione could see from her angle Charlie standing at the white columns altar with Bill and Ron. Already Luna was in place and Ginny was halfway up the aisle. Hermione took another gulp of air when she heard the music change to a soft march and her father took her hand and gently placed it in the nook of his arm.

The sight was everything that she wanted. White Chivari chairs with red pillows and red pomanders swinging in the wind from white ribbons. The altar table was clothed in white with a large altar piece of white and red roses. Dumbledore was smiling with twinkles in his eyes wearing demure black robes and there was the man that Hermione only had eyes for. Charlie in his black dress robes, beaming at the sight of her. Before she realized that she has taken even a step, she was already at the end of the aisle.

She had eyes for no one but Charlie and before she knew it, Dumbledore was announcing the crowd that they were now man and wife and that he could kiss the bride. Charlie dipped her in front of the clapping crowd and kissed her until she was breathless. Hermione and Charlie faced the crowd as Dumbledore announced, "Mr. and Mrs. Charles Weasley!"

Hermione paused only briefly to hug her parents and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as they headed into the Burrow for a short amount of alone time while everyone headed into the reception tent. Charlie kissed her again as soon as they entered the kitchen.

"Why hello Mrs. Weasley, I was afraid you would miss our date."

Hermione chuckled. "I would never do that Mr. Weasley."

Hermione set her bouquet on the table and sat carefully in a chair. Charlie took her hand and stood behind her as the rest of the wedding party filtered in. Immediately Hermione stood and hugged Ginny tightly.

"You are legally my sister now!" Hermione felt herself embraced on the other side by Bill and Ron.

"Welcome to the family Hermione!" Ron yelled enthusiastically.

Hermione detangled herself from the Weasley arms, grinning all the while. Bill patted Charlie on the shoulder.

"How does it feel to be a Weasley?"

Hermione shrugged. "I've always been a Weasley, now it's just officially my name."

Charlie kissed her forehead. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look in white?"

Hermione leaned into him. "Did I tell you how handsome you look in those dress robes?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You both look pretty darn good, we get it. Mom just sent the signal;everyone is in the reception tent. It's time to be announced."

Hermione and Charlie followed the rest of the wedding party to the entrance of the tent. It was just her and Charlie sitting at the entrance. Hermione could not wait to go into the tent and see her plans become reality and to celebrate with her family.

"Introducing for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Charlie and Hermione Weasley!"

Charlie and Hermione ducked into the tent and raised their hands in greeting to the cheers.

Hermione looked around and beamed. The tent was exactly how she wanted it. The tent was white material and from the ceilings hung red and white Chinese lanterns that were lit up magically. The tables where decked in red linens and had tall silver vases filled with white roses and lilies. The head table was decked also in red linen and had large centerpieces of white flowers and white lighted tulle. The back drop was white with red lights. The tables were arranged around a large white dance floor that had a red "W" Immediately Charlie pulled her onto the dance floor to dance their first dance to a soft waltz.

"I love you Hermione."

Hermione gazed into his eyes and smiled softly. "And I love you Charlie."

"The best day of my life was when they passed that awful law, I just didn't know it yet."

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. To have babies. To grow old holding hands on the porch. I'm yours, Charlie Weasley. I'm yours for the rest of our days."

He kissed her. "And I'm yours Hermione Weasley."

After the wedding, the crowd waved and cheered on a happy Hermione and Charlie as they took a portkey to their tropical honeymoon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Charlie and Hermione were so exhausted from the wedding that they collapsed, fully dressed, onto the bed. Both were asleep in seconds.

Hermione woke the next morning, squinting at the warm morning light on her face. Charlie was not next to her. She sat up, and giggled as she realized she was still in her wedding gown. She slowly undid the dress, taking in the room. It was painted in a light blue, and the bed was huge with mosquito netting hanging down and white bedding. The large windows were glassless, and had large wooden blinds for privacy. Hermione walked slowly to the bathroom, now only in her bra and underwear. She opened the door and was met with a face full of steam.

"Good morning, wife." Charlie was in the shower. Hermione could make barely make out his nude form in the steamed glass. He poked his head out. "Why don't you join me for a celebratory shower Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione laughed as she shed the rest of her clothes. Charlie opened his arms and wrapped them around her as she stepped in. He greeted her with a hot kiss that made her knees weak.

She immediately returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifted her up effortlessly and pinned her against the cool, tile wall. His mouth moved from her mouth to her neck, and further down to her breasts. She shyly looked down at him as he took a nipple into his mouth, lightly licking and sucking at the same time. She moaned, and felt him slip a hand in between them. He rubbed her lightly, listening to her moans increase, finally Charlie couldn't take it anymore and positioned her so he could enter her.

As he did her eyes grew wide. "Oh Charlie." she murmered, over and over. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be fully immersed in her. The rhythm increased, until suddenly he felt Hermione tighten around him. He allowed himself to follow and vaguely recalled yelling her name. He held her up for a few more moments, letting her catch her breath. Finally he let her down and kissed her softly.

She hummed. "Well, that was worth waiting for."

Charlie kissed her wet hair. "Let's get clean and go to the beach."

The next week was full days on the beach, and steamy nights in bed. Both were sad when they had to return to the real world, and leave their tropical fantasy behind. They returned to an apartment immediately filled with excited barks. Whizzer came tearing around the corner. Charlie scooped him up and nuzzled him.

"Oh I've missed you boy." Hermione kissed the puppy on the head and carried her suitcase to the bedroom. The door was ajar, which was strange, because she had been sure to shut it so that Whizzer couldn't get in and chew on her shoes. She pushed it open and gasped. The room had been torn apart. The down comforter had been cut open and feathers were everywhere. On the wall it said, "Better stop protecting the muggles, and start protecting yourself. You're next Mudblood." She screamed. Charlie came rushing in and stopped at the sight. He pulled Hermione out of the room and shut the door. He guided her to a chair and sat her down.

He went immediately to the fireplace and flooed Harry. A moment later Harry's head was floating in the fire. He grinned at Charlie.

"How was the honeymoon, mate?" Charlie didn't smile.

"Harry we need you over here now, someone broke in and left Hermione a message on the wall."

Harry blinked and suddenly was gone. A moment later he apparated in. "Where's the message?"

Charlie nodded toward the hall. "Bedroom."

Harry disappeared. Charlie went back to Hermione, holding a small glass of fire whiskey. He offered it to her. She drank it down with a large gulp.

"I thought all this pure-blood, Mudblood, Muggle business would stop after Voldemort was defeated. But it's never going to change is it? There will always be a line between the three."

Charlie picked her up and sat down with her on his lap. "Honey, the purebloods who think that they are beneath marrying muggle-borns, or half-bloods are going to die out. They can only intermarry so much. Eventually they are going to realize that they are no better than anyone else. You could whip any pureblood's ass. I don't see you as anything less than me, and I'm a pureblood."

Hermione giggled. "I could whip your ass, that's why."

He chuckled, "Hermione, my parents are the only purebloods of their generation to have more than two children. They didn't even marry each other because of that fact, they married for love. Just as I married you for love."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You had to at first."

Charlie kissed her cheek softly. "Hermione if that law had been repealed the day of our wedding, I still would have married you. You are my soul-mate."

She sighed and snuggled into him. "I guess we are going to have to start putting up all kind of crazy wards now, huh?"

He nodded, "Your safety is my main concern, Hermione."

Harry came in. "I got what I needed, I'm going to put an auror on monitoring duty, they will come by every couple of hours to check your wards from the outside, so don't be alarmed. Hermione, I would be careful opening packages and envelopes at work for the next couple of days. Scan them first, and if in doubt, don't open at all. You know where my office is, just come on by and I can check them out."

"Thanks for coming by Harry." Harry grinned.

"It's my job, and you are my best friend, Hermione. Brianna would like you guys to come over for dinner tomorrow night. She's making homemade pizza."

Charlie rubbed his belly and smacked his lips, "Tell her we will be there!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Have her owl me with the time."Harry lit the fire in the fireplace once more and threw in a handful of floo powder. "Will do. Make sure you shut down the floo system after I leave. Night guys." Harry left, leaving Hermione and Charlie alone. He held her tightly.

"I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you." Hermione kissed him lightly.

"You won't lose me, and this isn't going to happen again. If they think I am going to take this laying down, they are dead wrong."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Hermione walked into her office the next day, humming a tune. She noticed the huge stack of mail on her desk and sighed. She pulled out her wand and muttered "Revealio"

She ran her wand over each letter and put them into three piles: Urgent, Not-Urgent, and Suspicious. The third pile only had one letter in it so far.

Twenty minutes later she was going through the "Urgent" pile. One was from her boss, Mafalda Hopkirk, requesting a meeting for later that afternoon. She spent another twenty minutes replying to different memos, and then got up to go to Mafalda's office.

Mafalda's assistant waved her in. Hermione smiled at the older witch behind the desk. Mafalda glanced up and grinned. "Why hello Hermione, it's so nice to see you. I've missed seeing you around the last week. How was your honeymoon?"

Hermione took a set in front of Mafalda's desk. "It was wonderful. Did you enjoy the wedding?"

Mafalda smiled, "Oh yes, it was beautiful. I was against this marriage law, but I'm glad to see that there are more happy couples than not, coming out of it."

"It's true, I never would have married Charlie if it had not been for this law, and because of it I have found my soul mate."

Mafalda clapped her hands together happily. "That's what I like to hear. I'm sorry to hear about what happened at your flat last night."

"I suppose it comes with the job, though I only handled the underage magic and breach of secrecy part. You would think that they would be more angry with the auror's who arrested them, or the judge who sentenced them. Then I realized that Harry and the judge are both at least half-blood. So it makes logical sense that will take out their anger on the muggle-born."

Mafalda pursed her lips. "The community has no room for such close-mindedness, but unfortunately it never seems to go away. I just wanted to let you know that I received your draft on the Muggle-born Protection Act, and it was passed on to the minister who signed it. It will be revealed tomorrow at a press conference, along with your promotion."

Hermione looked shocked. "Promotion?"

"I'm getting older Hermione, and the war took a lot out of me. I just want to spend the rest of my days puttering around in my garden, enjoying my grandchildren, and only having to deal with politics when I read about it in the Daily Prophet. I'm retiring and I put your name forward to take my place. Minister Shacklebolt has agreed, and the only thing from making it official is you agreeing."

Hermione wordlessly moved her mouth. Mafalda laughed, "I'm going to assume you are going to say yes once you can speak."

Hermione nodded and leapt up to hug the woman who had been her mentor since graduating from Hogwarts. "Oh Mafalda, I didn't think my life could get any better right now and it did." she paused, "I'm going to be so sad to see you go."

Mafalda patted her hand. "Don't be Hermione, I've done my service to the ministry, and now it's time to do my service to myself. I'm leaving the Department I love in capable hands and I can do no more. Now, go finish with your paperwork, and start packing up your office. You're first day is Monday."

Hermione left and felt as if she was walking on air. She stopped in Harry's office. Harry was bent over his desk filling out paperwork. She cleared her throat. He glanced up.

"Oh, hullo Hermione. How are you doing?" Hermione sat in the chair in front of his desk and put her feet up.

"Good Harry. Thanks again for stopping by last night."Harry leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "No problem, like I said, it's my job." He eyed her. "Speaking of job's, I heard a peculiar rumor this morning."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow but said nothing. Harry eyed her even more intensely.

"I heard you are getting Mafalda's old job. Which would mean you are the youngest witch to ever take over that office."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Says the man who is youngest wizard to ever become Head Auror."

"So it's true?"

Hermione grinned broadly. "It is. It's getting announced tomorrow. What's more my Muggleborn Protection Act was passed!" Harry grinned back.

"Congratulations Hermione! You really are the brightest witch of our age."

Hermione blushed. "Oh stop. I've just been blessed in life, that's all. Though if I don't get back to work, Mafalda might take back that promotion. See you tonight!" Harry waved and bent back over his paperwork.

Hermione was thinking about everything that had just happened when she got back to her desk and absentmindedly picked up an envelope on her desk. She slit it open and everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Charlie sat at Hermione's side. Aside for the occasional bathroom breaks, and quick showers at home, he hadn't been anywhere in over six months. His wife never moved, never responded to his touches or words. She was unchanged, except for the rounding of her abdomen. Their child. They should be at home right now, talking about names, looking at new houses, loving each other. Instead she was in limbo, and he was in hell.

The healers were still unsure of what the curse was. It was dark magic, they knew that. Draco spent every day in the large expanse of Malfoy Manor's library, hoping to finally put generations worth of dark arts books to a good use. Ginny was larger than ever, almost nine months along. Harry wanted to put off his wedding to Brianna, but Charlie insisted. The law wouldn't wait, not even for the Chosen One. The rest of the Weasley's also reluctantly had their weddings according to plan.

It had been the parent's of the pureblood teenager that Hermione helped put away that had enclosed a curse in a letter. They refused to tell what they did, and even Veritaserum didn't loosen their tongues. Unfortunately for them, Hermione's Muggleborn Protection Act had been passed, and they were the first criminals prosecuted under it.

The act outlined that any criminal act made towards a Muggleborn based on their blood status would be considered a hate crime, and therefore under harsher sentences than the same crime without the intent of discriminating because of blood status.

It also did away with the rule that only muggle-borns were followed by the underage magic trace. Pureblood and halfblood children were also to abide by the same rules. It was up to the parents to enforce it first, but there were now allowances for the ministry to make inspections and follow up on complaints from wizards and witches who have witnessed underage magic.

Hermione had become a hero and martyr overnight. Mafalda stayed in office, making it well known that she was just holding the office for Hermione. Harry had publicly spoken out against the crimes, making it clear that his office would not tolerate such attacks and that he personally would be ensuring that Hermione's attackers would be in Azkaban for the rest of their lives. The Weasley's put on a strong front, sheltering Charlie and Hermione from prying eyes. The most surprising ally had been Rita Skeeter, who had started a charity with the intention of helping families who had been touched by hate crimes.

Time had no meaning for Charlie. Who was still awake at four in the morning when he heard raised voices outside of Hermione's door. Suddenly a figure in bright green robes came hurrying in, with Draco right behind her. Charlie lifted his head, noticing that Draco was holding a book. Draco looked at Charlie with hope shining in his eyes.

The healer held her wand aloft and it glowed a sinister black color. She grabbed Draco and did a little dance. "You are right Mr. Malfoy, it's a dark potion. You are sure you know its that potion?"

Draco nodded, "I'm positive. They not only wanted to punish Hermione, they wanted to punish the pureblood that married her."

Charlie felt a leap in his heart. "You think you know what it is Draco?"

"In this book there is a variation on the Draught of Living Death. Only this causes the person to never age as well. They assumed we would never find out this potion because it's only in one book in the world, and there are only five copies of that book in existence. Luckily Malfoy Manor has two of those copies. Since they assumed we would never be able to bring her out of it, you would have to watch her never age as you got older and older. They thought it was the ultimate punishment for the both of you. But now we know what the potion is, and I am going to go home and attempt to make an antidote."

Charlie stood up and hugged Draco tightly. Draco grasped his arms and looked at him. "Charlie I want you to know that this isn't going to happen overnight. I have to be sure the antidote is completely right before I will give it to Hermione. I don't want to hurt her or the baby. The traditional antidote is brewed in only a few hours, but I have to add some different things and test it on some mice. It may be a few weeks. But I promise you that I will heal Hermione."

Charlie sat back down next to Hermione. "I trust you Draco. You know where you'll be able to find us when you get it."

Draco left quietly, heading directly to Malfoy Manor to check on his pregnant wife, and to start the antidote that would hopefully bring Hermione back to all of them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Charlie was dozing in a chair near Hermione when he once again heard voices outside the door. He sat up straight and felt his heart in his throat when Draco came walking in with three healers. Draco didn't look happy.

Charlie could feel the tension in the air.

"What's going on Draco?" Draco sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"The antidote is ready." Charlie jumped up. "Charlie, once of the ingredients could possibly kill the baby."

Charlie sat back down. "So we have to wait longer right?"

Draco placed his hand on his shoulder. "That's what I would recommend Charlie. Hermione would never forgive me if I let anything happen to the baby. Especially if I could prevent it. As it is we are going to have to do it the muggle way and give her a cesarean birth, but six and a half months is a little early to deliver. The longer we wait, the better for the baby. I know its hard being this close to getting Hermione back and then having to wait."Charlie nodded slowly. "You're right, Draco, we will wait. Hermione would castrate me if I let anything happen to the baby. We will wait two months and then we will do it."

Two Months Later

A lot had happened in the last two months. Ginny and Draco were now the proud parents of a bouncing baby boy, Lancelot Arthur Malfoy, or Lance for short. Harry and Brianna announced that they were expecting a child seven months from now, the same time that Ron and Lavender were expecting their twins. Hermione was completely swollen with child and they monitored the baby's heartbeat and positioned her according to what gave them the strongest heartbeat. Draco waited for the word, and carried the antidote with him at all times.

Finally Charlie gave the word. The healers crowded around and before Charlie could believe it, a red, crying baby was being carried away. They healed Hermione and Draco administered the antidote. Charlie held her hand, waiting for the slightest movement. It seemed like eternity, but there it was, a flutter of eyelashes. The hand in his grew warmer and tightened. Hazel eyes finally met brown ones. She gave a weak smile.

"Wrong envelope eh?" A soft chuckle followed. Charlie wrapped her up in a tight hug, unabashedly crying. "I thought I lost you love." When he drew back her eyes were shining and there was more color in her cheeks.

Her voice was stronger, "I told you I don't take things laying down." She glanced down. "What have you guys been feeding me? Fish and chips? I told you Charlie, greasy food once a week."

Charlie and Draco exchanged looks. "Actually Hermione, there is someone you both need to meet."

Draco motioned for the healer to come forward. Wrapped in a fuzzy light yellow blanket, with a white hat, came forward a baby. Hermione immediately held out her arms, almost by instinct. "How long was I asleep Charlie?"

Charlie couldn't answer, he was staring at his child. Draco answered. "About eight and a half months."

"So she's mine?" Charlie looked at her, wondering how she knew it was a girl. They didn't tell him before taking the baby.

"She's yours. All twenty-one inches and six pounds, four ounces of her." the healer offered.

She looked at Charlie. "Did you know? Did you pick out a name?"

Charlie shook his head. "I couldn't without you."

Hermione snuggled her as the baby cooed. Charlie put his arm around his wife. "Hope," she whispered, "Her name is Hope." Charlie kissed the top of Hermione's head and kissed the sleeping baby on the nose.

"I think Hope is perfect."

Hermione looked up at him. "Thank you for not giving up on me. I'm sorry I was so careless."

Draco and the healer quietly slipped out of the room.

"Hermione, those people who did this to you, were prosecuted under your act. They will be in Azkaban for the rest of their lives. The was renamed the Hermione Granger Act. They put your maiden name instead of Weasley, because it was what your Muggle last name was."

She closed her eyes. "I suppose that is something good at least. I wish though it had stayed the name it was. It's supposed to be for all Muggleborns." Charlie laughed.

"Hermione, we have stacks of letter at home from Muggleborns who say that you inspire them to be more than their blood status. That they are equal to anyone else in this world. They were the ones that petitioned for the act to be renamed. It is for all Muggleborns, just like you are for them."

Hermione gave a watery smile. "I didn't think of it like that."

There was a light knock at the door. Molly Weasley poked her head in. "Can we come in?"

Hermione waved them in. Charlie muttered a charm, enlarging the room temporarily, knowing the amounts of people about to descend upon them.

Hermione's mother came running in and ran to the side of the bed, kissing her daughter, sobbing quietly. Hermione's dad gave her a watery smile. She offered Hope to her mother who took her, cooing. Molly and Arthur stood by Charlie and one by one the rest of the clan came marching in. Ginny was holding her own bundle, and Draco had his arm wrapped around her waist. Brianna was glowing, as was Lavender, and Hermione knew instantly that the family was going to have a boom in population.

Molly was now holding the baby. "What's the baby's name?"

Hermione smiled up at her husband as he brushed a kissed across the tip of her nose. "Hope."


	15. Epilogue

A/N: This is the last Chapter…..the epilogue. Thank you to everyone who stayed on this journey with me. I wish I knew how close the story was to being done before I took a year long break. But now it is done and I am going to work on a new one. Not sure the paring yet, but keep an eye out for it. I promise that one won't be two years in the making.

Epilogue

Hermione massaged her knee gingerly. Charlie bent and kissed his wife. "Arthritis?"

She slapped him on the arm. "I'm old, but not as old as you old man."

He ran a hand ruefully through his white hair. "I still feel thirty."

Hermione chuckled. "We said we would grow old together Charles Weasley, and that is exactly what we are doing."

"I would change anything about the last forty years darling." Charlie settled into a chair on the porch.

Hermione surveyed the scene in front of her. Her three children were setting several tables for their parent's fortieth wedding anniversary party. Children ran around, laughing.

It had been a wonderful forty years. Hope Jean Weasley had been their first child, followed two years later by William Harold Weasley, and finally by Charles Arthur Weasley three years after that. Hermione went on to become the head of the entire Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which her and Harry found funny because technically she was his boss. Charlie went on to start his own Dragon reserve in England, finally giving the species originally from the UK a reason to come back.

Hope was a lot like her mother, Prefect, Head Girl, and into the Ministry where now she was heading the very department that Hermione once worked in. She married a muggle and had two wonderful girls.

William was more like his father. He played Quidditch at Hogwarts, and went on to play professionally afterwards. Now he was the Quidditch editor for the Daily Prophet. He married Harry and Brianna's youngest daughter, making them officially part of the Weasley clan. They had four children, three boys and one girl.

Charles, was her baby, her youngest. He went on to study wand lore after Hogwart's and eventually bought Ollivander's, which had remained empty since the death of the last Ollivander. He kept the name, and built himself quite a reputation. He married Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom's only child, and they had eight children.

Jean and Harold had already passed on, but Arthur and Molly were still around, still in the Burrow, though approaching their nineties.

Charlie took her hand, bringing her back into the present. "Forty wonderful years. Think we have another forty years in us?"

Hermione laughed. "Forty? I don't know about you old man, but I have another sixty left in me."

"Grandma! Grandpa! Mum says it's time for the party to begin! Let's go I want cake!" Charlie laughed as his youngest granddaughter scurried off.

He turned to Hermione. "I love you Hermione."

She kissed him and said simply. "I'm yours."

The End


End file.
